Applying ink to a substrate by ink jet printing requires a proper spacing between the ink jet nozzles and the surface of the substrate to which the printing is applied. Normally, this spacing must be set to within one or two millimeters to maintain effective printing by an ink jet process. If the distance from the nozzles to the surface being printed is too great, deviations from ideal parallel paths of the drops from different nozzles become magnified. Further, the longer the flight path of the drops from the printhead to the substrate, the more dependent the accuracy of the printing becomes on the relative speed between the printhead. and the substrate. This dependency limits the rate of change in printhead-to-substrate velocity, including changes in direction. Also, the velocity of the drops moving from the printhead nozzles to the substrate declines with the distance traveled from the nozzles, and the paths of such drops become more greatly affected by air currents and other factors with increased nozzle to substrate distance. Additionally, droplet shape changes the farther the drop moves from the nozzle, which changes the effects of the drop on the substrate. Accordingly, variations in the distance from the printhead to the substrate can cause irregular effects on the printed image.
In addition to problems in jetting ink onto contoured surfaces, the curing of UV inks requires delivery of sufficient curing energy to the ink, which is often difficult to achieve where the surface is contoured.
Further, some substrates deform, even temporarily, when heated. Deformation caused by heat may be such that, for example, the material returns to its undeformed state when it cools. Nonetheless, even temporary deformation can adversely affect the print quality if it exists when ink is being jetted onto the substrate. Where spot curing of UV inks is employed, which is performed by exposing ink to UV immediately upon its contacting the substrate, UV that is accompanied by heat producing radiation can deform substrates such as foamboard while the ink jets are making single or multiple passes over the deformed print area.
For these reasons, ink jet printing has not been successful on contoured materials and other three-dimensional substrates, particularly when printing with UV curable inks.